Talk:Katarina/@comment-25660105-20141215074307/@comment-9705522-20141224113710
To KuraiAssassin: You seem to mistake me defending Kat for me playing her. Which I did some time ago, but, well, she kinda bores me. Since I dont play ranked right now and dont need to abuse mistakes as much as I did back then, I havent played her in a month or 2. Only against her. And here is the deal. I like playing against Kat. Because it means I can completely shut down the enemy mid laner by my own. Actually, none of em are assassins. Rather early game assassins-turned bruiser/tank (Pantheon and Lee Sin) and a melee carry (Riven). And here is the deal. They might want to go ahead and go for the enemy team. Or they could do the smart thing and wait for an opportunity to stop Kats ult early, make the fight a 4v5 and therefore easier, and THEN go destroy the enemy team. Thats strategy. And you can engage after Kat started ulting. Its called counter-engage. Happens all the time. Besides, the point is that anyone with cc has the power to stop her. And I think its quite clear that is true. Actually ... its the only skill she has to kill you with. Thats right. Her ult makes up up to 60% of her damage. Stop that, and you are left with a measily 40% from her QEW. That part not even being aoe. Stop her ult, and the damage she has left is so low its outclassed by supports. And Im not talking supports like Annie with DFG, im talking Sona here. .75 seconds is also never enough to kill you. Its low damage. Its just a far weaker version of annies ult, followed by even weaker versions of her other abilities. But you get the gist. Ah, wrong on all accounts. Kat has her wardjump, but lategame that doesnt work. You dont have a ward. Well, you have one every 2 minutes I guess, but thats a single one you can use once. MF on the other hand has the advantage of range, and slow. Also, her ult is easier to position for. Large range, large area of effect. The cooldown is the only true thing, but at the same time, if you dont kill the one person, thats still a 45 second cooldown. Can be quite devastating. Sides, come lategame there are more than 100 seconds between teamfights. Respawn time alone makes up a minute. With DFG, and QEW you deal .... about 60% of their hp, if you arent insanely ahead and they actually have defenses. Yup. But, its time for another bit of math. So, 2487 hp, 30+12.6+55=97.6 magic res. Thats our adc with banshees. Kat got around 700 AP, and DFG. She also has 15 raw magic pen, and 38% magic pen. So, total damage is 0.15*2487+(235+180+160+1.25*700)*1.2=2.1k pre-mitigation damage. Yikes, thats a lot. Well, mitigation. So, 97.6 magic res, times 0.62-15=45. So, total damage divided by 1.45, which equals 1.45k. 60%. Yaaay. Thats not nearly enough, and it uses DFG. Now then, youreternalnightmare (Can I just write "nightmare"? your name is quite long). The only spell? Boy, you are in for a surprise. Talons cutthroat. Kassadins ult. Ezreals E. Yasuos ult. Shacos Q. Fiddles ult. I think thats it actually. And actually, there is a visible and sound-based warning. The sound of metal clanging on an armor, and really bright white visual effects. I mean, just look at the video on this very wiki page. Yes, it isnt. Until procd. Mages running out of mana? Rarely. And if they do, they dealt about 3-4 times your poke in damage over the period. I mean, look at the bloody numbers. You deal 60/85/110 +0.45 per AP in damage every 9 seconds. Thats pitiful. Syndra does more damage every 4 seconds. As does Orianna. Orianna even has the added benefit of her passive, which ends up dealing about as much. And this is all assuming you get in range for Q. After all, its not very long range, is it? 675, and it being center to center. Not to mention, in exchange those ranged mages can autoattack you, which barely does less damage than your Q. So yes, you cant poke well. As for E, nah. 12 second cooldown, cant dodge targetted spells, and makes you an easy target for junglers. Bad idea. Ah, what is it? Do you use Q to poke or farm? But even then, you can lasthit one, maybe 2 if you are lucky with your Q ... every 9 seconds. Aint no good. Wrong thinking. Im assuming the best case scenario for the enemies. Or rather, the minimum required to shut Kat down completely. Which is actually quite easy. She is balanced because she is incredibly risky. A single person of the enemy team has the power to make her useless. If all of the enemy team fails at doing so, she can rampage through them. High risk, high reward, classic. As for matchups, there arent a lot I can think about. Ranged win by default. Melee also usually win. Fizz wins quite hard. Kassadin wins. Diana wins. Akali wins too. Wukong wins, Lee Sin wins, Cho wins. a "few counters"? You mean the majority of current meta champions? As well as the majority of non-meta champions? Yeah, aint a few. ... are you ironically contradicting yourself? Because what you are saying is quite literally argumentum ad populum. There is also this gem. "adored by many, hated by most". But even if its just many, that still is argumentum ad populum. Logical fallacy. If you want to know more, read the wikipedia article. Its not fantastic, but it covers the basics. Except they arent subjective at all. Again, the basis for the first one is something that is objectively true. Everything else follows from that objectively true statement by objectively true logic. What you say is subjective, yes. And wrong. But what I say? Nah. Well, at least not the part with Kat being easy to stop. The rest? Eh, matter of interpretation.